Membre blessé
by Lyra Delauro
Summary: Kurogané a été gravement blessé jsute avant de venir dans ce monde. Fye passa ses nuits dans son lit sous l'inquiètude croissante de shaolan et des autres. Qui est vraiment blessé? One short un peu de slash KuroFye deathfic


Disclameur: Dans un autre monde ces personnages sont peut être à moi mais dans celui-ci hélas, je ne peux que baver devant eux.

_**Un membre blessé:**_

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient dans ce monde. Un mois. Et cela faisait deux semaines que Fye dormait toutes les nuits dans le lit de Kurogané. Il allait à la nuit tombé dans sa chambre et sans mot dire, se glissait dans ses draps se roulant en boule pour sentir son odeur sa chaleur. Quand ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde, le Ninja avait été gravement blessé par une flèche de l'autre côté. Un mois après ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la plume. Difficile de faire des recherches alors qu'un membres de leur groupe était cruellement atteint et souffrait à chaque respiration.

Des fois, Fye parlait à Kurogané. Il parlait beaucoup, de sa vie, du monde de ses soucis. Jamais une seule réponse. D'une certaine manière, ça ne le surprenait pas et de l'autre ça le faisait cruellement souffrir. Il lui arrivait de débiter tout un monologue sans une seule réaction du ninja. Alors, enroulé dans son lit, le magicien soupirait et finissait par s'endormir. Des fois, Shaolan ouvrait la porte de la chambre pour découvrir d'où venait la voix qui parlait toute seule. Les premières fois, il avait été assez surpris de la scène offerte puis, il s'y était fait.

Un matin, Fye se réveilla comme à l'habitude au milieu du lit dont les draps défaits offraient leurs courbes à la lumière entrante. L'odeur de Kurogané restait dans l'air et le lit vide qui s'offrait aux yeux du magicien ne le surprenait plus. Habitude. Il se leva pour aller déjeuner et bien sur, comme d'habitude, le ninja n'était pas à leur table. Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona le regardèrent s'asseoir en silence et commencer à manger.

«Mr. Fye.»

Le concerné leva la tête pour regarder le jeune garçon. Il semblait mal à l'aise et les deux autres étaient plus ou moins pareils. Fye se douta immédiatement qu'ils avaient préparé l'idée de lui parler d'un sujet délicat. Il fallait bouger Fye le savait mais un de leur membre était blessé. Il était temps de trouver une solution.

«On pense que vous devriez aller le voir.»

«Qui ça?»

La question était purement rhétorique. Il savait qu'ils parlaient de Kurogané. La magicien s'apprêta à continuer à manger quand il croisa le regard de la princesse inquiète.

«Je n'ai pas envie.»

«Mr.Fye…»

«Que voudriez vous que je fasse?»

«Lui parler!»

«Comme si il allait me répondre.»

La dernière réplique était pleine de rancœur et Shaolan battit en retraite en se concentrant sur son assiette. Sakura détourna la tête les larmes aux yeux et Mokona alla se cacher dans le creux de son cou. Ce fut à ce moment que Fye comprit à quel point sa réaction les blessait. Il lâcha ses services en se levant. Il ne pouvait pas continuer il le savait mais pour eux il ferait un effort. Un dernier.

«D'accord j'y vais.»

Il sortit tout de suite de la pièce pour ne pas avoir à croiser l'éclat d'espoir qui avait certainement animé les deux enfants. Il ne voulait pas leur donner d'espoir parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les choses s'arrangent. Il voulait retourner toutes les nuits auprès de Kurogané et sentir son odeur sur ses draps en enfouissant son visage dans les tissus pour se cacher du monde et du reste. Mais comment la compagnie pouvait-elle avancer avec un membre blessé?

Il sortit et alla jusqu'à la colline. Il était là, juste ou il s'attendait à le voir. Immédiatement, il sentit les larmes venir hanter ses yeux. Il voulait les chasser mais lever sa main jusqu'à son visage lui sembla une tâche trop difficile pour lui. En silence, il arriva juste en face de lui les larmes brouillant sa vue et ne le faisant voir qu'une tâche sombre devant lui. Il posa sa main dessus sentant sa gorge le serrer. Parler, oui parler. Il n'était jamais venu le voir ici. Il passait la nuit dans son lit mais ne le voyait jamais de la journée. Les larmes qui se battaient pour fuir de ses yeux lui disaient largement pourquoi.

«Salut.»

Pas de réponse. Il s'y attendait mais en même temps il en aurait tellement voulut une. Un membre blessé de la compagnie.

«Je sais que tu préfère te taire mais…je t'en prie. J'ai une question, une seule question et je voudrais que tu y répondes…»

Pas un sursaut pas un souffle, pas un signe de vie.

«Juste une seule réponse et je te laisserais en paix promis…Kuro…Kurogané….Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'es partit? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé?»

Son cœur explosait presque et les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Le magicien tomba à genoux sa main se fermant et ses ongles griffant le marbre gris de la pierre tombal qui ornait la tombe du Ninja. Un souffle de vent vint frôler la scène secouant les vêtements de fye dans un claquement de tissus. Une réponse? Non, le vent vient souvent au cimetière faire trembler de froid ceux qui le visite c'est connu non? Non, pas de réponse. Le ninja se taisait réfugier dans l'autre monde.

Un membre blessé qui souffre à chaque souffle. C'était lui, Fye le magicien qui avait perdu son unique amour.

* * *

Pour une foi que ce n'est pas fye que je tue ça change de l'habitude. Alors? J'en refait une ou je martyrise le petite Fye ou je me suicide pour avoir écrit un truc pareil? Dites le moi!!!!! 


End file.
